1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display devices and more particularly to display devices useful for displaying products for consumer inspection.
2. Related Art
When purchasing products, it is often advantageous for consumers to view products “in-person” which can aid consumers in making purchasing decisions. Such in-person inspections may allow consumers to evaluate products more accurately than would otherwise be available through inspection of a brochure or website. As a result, various types of display systems have been developed to present products to consumers.
In one example, products may be placed on shelves or other types of displays in a manner that provides consumers relatively unlimited control to pick up and/or otherwise interact with the product. However, in such an approach, the retailer or other displaying party retains little control over the products. As a result, products may be susceptible to theft, especially in the case of small consumer products such as surfboard fins.
In another example, products may be displayed in a secure fashion behind glass or another appropriate barrier to prevent theft. Unfortunately, this approach provides very little or no consumer interaction with the products, which can prevent consumers from sufficiently inspecting the products to the extent desired by the consumers.
Accordingly, there is needed an improved approach to the display of goods. In particular, there is a need for an approach to the display of surfboard fins in a manner that provides satisfactory levels of product security and consumer interaction.